In a network environment, network devices are in data communication with other network devices within their network which allows data to be shared among the network devices in the network. Some of the technical challenges that occur when data is exchanged between network devices involve controlling data leakage, unauthorized access to data and network resources, and preventing malicious activities. Allowing network devices to communicate with other network devices leaves the network vulnerable to threats and poses several network security challenges. For example, malicious actors can steal an authorized user's information to gain access to network resources and data.
Conventional systems rely on using information (e.g. log-in credential or passcodes) that can be stolen from a user to gain access to network resources. For example, some systems are configured to allow a user to provide a user name and password to request access to a network resource, for example a data repository. In this example, the user's user name and password can be stolen and used by a malicious actor to gain access to network sources and/or sensitive data. As another example, some systems are configured to allow a user to use a token generator that is assigned to the user to generate a token for accessing network resources. In this example, the token generator is a portable device that can also be stolen and used by a malicious actor to gain access to network sources and/or sensitive data. These conventional systems, their network resources, and their data are vulnerable to attacks by malicious actors as a result of relying on just information that can be stolen from a user. Thus, conventional systems are unable to provide adequate network security.
It is desirable to provide a solution that offers increased network security while allowing data and network resources to be shared among different network devices in the network.